Goku Black (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary Goku Black - or simply referred to as Black - is a major antagonist along with his partner and alternate timeline version of himself, Zamasu, across episodes 22-24 of Dragonball Xenoverse 2. When Zamasu witnessed the power of Goku surpass that of even the Kaioshin, he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with him, using his power to enact his 'Zero Mortal Plan'. With his other self, he sought to rid the Universe, Multiverse, and (eventually) all of reality, of Mortals, having come to the conclusion that they are the source of evil and conflict in an otherwise peaceful Universe, and an affront to the Gods who created them. Viewing also his fellow Kais and Gods as too weak or unwilling to take action on the sins of mortals, he also sought to overthrow the Kais and Gods of Destruction of the Universe, and would eventually (with his other self) declare himself the One True God. After the announcement of the All-Time Tournament, Tony recruited a version of Goku Black from "the timeline where everyone speaks Japanese" to join Team Universe 7, opting for the psychopathic mass murderer over the actual, mildly annoying, Goku. Biography See Zamasu (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) for biography prior to stealing Goku's body. Black first appears at the end of Dragonball Xenoverse 2 #21. Following Trunks' intervention into his own timeline, saving Gohan from Androids 17 and 18, The Supreme Kai of Time and Creepy Kai decided to keep this altered history in-tact (despite intense protest by Max Stone). The episode ends with a brief glimpse 15 years on from Trunks' rescue of Gohan, with him trying to operate his Time Machine to escape. A time distortion takes hold of the vehicle (implied to be a result of his previous tampering with the timeline). While defenseless in the stalled Time Machine, Black emerges from a dark cloud, and destroys the Time Machine with Trunks inside. Witnessing this disastrous change in History, Chronoa and Elder Kai send Iced and Tony to prevent Trunks' death, with Iced sent to ensure Trunks' escape to the past, and Tony sent to the past to await Black's eventual arrival (as he is able to follow Trunks through time due to his use of a Kaioshin "Time Ring" as observed by Elder Kai). Tony battles Black alongside Goku (at times being tempted to kick regular-Goku in the face, and just blaming it on them looking the same) until Black is eventually pulled back to the Future timeline by his Time Ring as the breach through time caused by Trunks' Time Machine begins to heal. Tony and Iced join the series of battles in the Future world itself - where the vast majority of the human race has been wiped out. Black unveils a superior Super Saiyan styled transformation of his own (Super Saiyan Rosé) as well as revealing himself to be working alongside Zamasu - the Apprentice Supreme Kai of Universe 10 - with the aim of ridding the Multiverse of all Mortal-kind. It's discovered soon after that Black isn't only working with Zamasu, but is Zamasu (from the present-timeline) who saw Goku's God-Rivaling strength, and used the Super Dragon Balls to steal his physical form, after murdering his Elderly master, Gowasu, and assuming the mantle of Supreme Kai. After killing the actual Goku (then in Zamasu's body), as well as his wife Chi-Chi and son Goten, he used the Time Ring - reserved for use only by a Supreme Kai - to travel to the Future-Timeline. Here he met his other self from this world, killing the Gowasu of this world also, and offering this other Zamasu a place by his side as supreme Gods over a Universe without Mortals. Together, they wiped out all life on an unknown number of planets before coming to Earth, rebuilding after the conflict with the Androids, and swiftly destroyed all major Urban areas, Military forces, and the majority of the Earthling population. Black then spent the next year on Earth, snuffing out remaining Resistence - being led by the Human Mai - while also seeking out the final Saiyan in this Universe - Trunks (something which he would have achieved if not for the previous intervention by the Time Patrol). The battle against Black and Zamasu reached its final stages when Black's power was able to tear a hole in space-time itself, leading to the return of OH FOR FUCK SAKE. Once Tony - now having ascended to a Golden Form during the battle - dispatched all of the terrible movie villains, the combined strength of Trunks, Tony, Iced, Goku and Vegeta was enough to force Black and Zamasu's hand, using the Potara earings of the former Supreme Kai to fuse into a single "immortal and most powerful God" Fusion Zamasu. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Kais Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants